


There Are No Fish

by ami_ven



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Community: writerverse, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-13
Updated: 2015-03-13
Packaged: 2018-03-17 15:17:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3534287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam introduces Teyla to a Milky Way not-quite ritual.</p>
            </blockquote>





	There Are No Fish

**Author's Note:**

> written for LJ community "writerverse" prompt [photo #11](http://i1219.photobucket.com/albums/dd431/LadyTanha/writerverse/boardwalk_zps123dea7b.jpg)

“Are you sure there is nothing I need to prepare for this ritual?” Teyla asked, as the wormhole engaged.

Sam smiled. “It’s not exactly a ritual, Teyla. It’s…” She stepped through the ‘gate, still thinking of how to phrase it. “There’s no rules, no set order. But it is a way to bring a little bit of home out here with me.”

“I see,” said Teyla, thoughtfully.

The lake was only a few minutes’ walk from the ‘gate. The science team that was studying the water cycles on several uninhabited planets had built a wooden dock to hold their equipment under the milky water, but to Sam it looked like nothing so much as a fishing dock.

Teyla frowned at the water. “I’ve never fished with rods like these. Carson was— _is_ — also a ‘fisherman’ and he once explained that there is a particular method to extending the line into the water. Are we here to practice this technique, since the science team reported no life on this world?”

“Fishing is not about the fish,” Sam said, solemnly, then smiled. “I can teach you how to cast your line, if you want, but that’s not the point. The point is just… spending time with people, getting to know them.”

Teyla smiled back. “I’m honored, colonel.”

“Call me Sam.”

The End


End file.
